The New Probie
by IsabelleJ.Baker145
Summary: A new team member named Taylor Ann Moore comes to NCIS and joins Gibbs' team, has a little romance with Palmer, and gets into deep danger! Read to find out I sucks at summaries. Major cliffy and there will be sequel don't worry! Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS blah, blah, blah...**

**

* * *

  
**

(Setting: bullpen)

Gibbs: I can't believe that after being on my team for god knows how long, Tony still doesn't understand how to be on time!

Ziva: I can't believe that you're not used to it yet!

Gibbs: well, I have some important news for you all

(Abby enters)

Abby: and that is?

Gibbs: Abby, where did you come from?!?!?!

Abby: isn't it obvious, I came from the lab!

(Tony rushes in, not knowing that Gibbs has some important news for him)

Tony: sorry, boss…

Gibbs: rule 18 dinozzo!

Tony: Ok boss

(McGee comes from the autopsy with Duckie and Palmer)

McGee: Hi, boss. I went and got duckie and palmer for you, like you said.

Gibbs: I can see that, McGee.

McGee: Sorry, boss

Gibbs: Shut up, McGee

Ziva: Back to the news Gibbs,

Tony: What news?

Gibbs: Were getting a new member of the team! Her name is…

Tony: AGAIN!?!?!?

Gibbs: Do you want to know her name, Tony?

Ziva: I want to know why you said it like that.

Tony: Said it like what?

Ziva: The way you implied it, you sounded like you don't enjoy the fact that I joined your team, Tony

Tony: No, I'm just worried that she'll act like you

Ziva: In what way?

Tony: Well, you NEVER accept my birthday presents

Ziva: That's because you always give me lingerie

Tony: I'm just hoping she'll look good in it.

Ziva: Who said she would even accept it?

Tony: Oh, she will!

Taylor (new member): who said I would go for a jerk like you?

(Taylor is sitting in dinozzo's chair, and managed to do it without anyone noticing, not even Gibbs)

Abby: OMG! That was awesome!!!!! How did you get there?!?!?

Gibbs: Did I mention that she was very stealthy? Just one of the many things that brought her to our team!

Tony (whispering very quietly to McGee): She is so hot; I get third degree burns just looking at her!

Taylor: I had no clue the male gender could be so rude!

Abby: How did you hear that? I'm right next to him, and all I heard was a whisper

Gibbs: She also has excellent hearing

Duckie: What did you say you're name was, dear?

Gibbs: Taylor Anne Moore.

Tony: do you want to go out to lunch some time?

Taylor: not if you're going to be there!

Ziva: I like her already!

Abby: welcome to the team Taylor!

**Chapter two**

(Setting: Abby's lab)

Abby: I can't believe you like Palmer!

Taylor: I can't believe his NAME is Palmer! He is so cute! He looks more like a Grayson or an Edward! What's his first name?

Abby: Jimmy. Jimmy Palmer

Taylor: oh, that's not what I would have guessed.

Abby: I noticed you've got a slight country accent.

Taylor: well, I originate from Louisville, Kentucky. I guess it runs in my blood. Is it weird to have a country accent?

Abby: no! No, no, no! It's cute! I love it!

Taylor: do you think he likes it?

(Tony, Gibbs, and McGee enter)

Tony: who? Likes what? Did you show McGee what you look like in lingerie?!?!? Did you actually try it on?!?!? I bet you looked hot! Care to show me???

Gibbs: shut-up dinozzo! You are at a very high risk of getting slapped in the back of the head!

McGee: and I'm sure you, of all people, would like her to feel at home!

Abby: can I tell them about your secret crush?!?!?

Taylor: if you must!

Abby: Taylor is totally in love with palmer and…

Tony: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! PALMER!?!?!?!?! THAT'S A FIRST HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Gibbs: how about that slap, dinozzo? You've become a real pain in the…

(Duckie comes in, alone, at the perfect time)

Duckie: so, what's up with you, my dear Abigail?

Abby: well, the tests I'm doing now are for completely curious reasons.

Gibbs: details Abby, details!

Abby: well, I've been trying to watch my weight, so I'm running some tests on the amount of fat in different types of chips and I found that…

Jenny: I thought I said not to use the lab for anything not involving work

Abby: sorry, Jenny.

Jen: what's done is done, Abby.

Duckie: it seems that I left palmer alone in the autopsy. I will fetch him for you, my dear.

Taylor: I'd rather talk to him alone.

Duckie: can-do! Come with me!

**Review so far…**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter three**

(Setting: autopsy)

Palmer: well, hello there! It seems that I've forgot your name?

Taylor: it's Taylor. Taylor Anne Moore.

Palmer: I like it, It suites you.

Taylor: I'm sorry to say that yours doesn't…not exactly.

Palmer: in what way?

Taylor: you're too cute for your name

Palmer: don't tell Ziva, but I like you more than I like her!

Taylor: why?

Palmer: well, first of all, you're cuter…and less threatening

Taylor: well, you're not as vile and stupid as dinozzo!

Palmer: I don't like him

Taylor: why not?

Palmer: he calls me probie. I hate it.

Taylor: I have a hard time thinking that you actually hate something!

Palmer: I hate…well, I can't think of anything…that's strange

Taylor: that's what I love about you, Jimmy

Palmer: I can't list all of the things I love about you!

Taylor: Do you love me enough to take those gloves off and kiss me?

Palmer: only if you love me enough to leave them on

Taylor: I think I'll live…

(Taylor and Palmer come very close to some lip action, but duckie interrupts as soon as Taylor can feel palmer's cool breath on her lips)

Duckie: sorry, I left my keys. I'll leave…

Taylor: no, it's ok. I was just leaving.

Palmer: can I walk you to your car?

Taylor: only if you promise that we can start where we left off…but not until we're alone!

Palmer: promise

Duckie: young love is so beautiful! I remember my first love. Her name was…well I forgot…she was a great kisser! It was third grade and we were talking and we hid where the teacher couldn't see us. My third grade teacher gave me nightmares. I used to wake up in the middle of the night…

(By the time duckie turns to finish his sentence, the two love birds had already flown the coop!)

(Setting: parking lot)

Taylor: do you believe in love at first sight?

Palmer: not until I met you

Taylor: ya' know what's ironic?

Palmer: what?

Taylor: I feel the same way.

Palmer: I also feel like I'm on a TV sitcom.

Taylor: my sediments exactly...I must get going, but before I leave…well, do you plan on keeping your promise?

Palmer: wouldn't miss it for the world!

(The kiss only lasts moments, but both were thinking the exact same thing. They were really, truly in love. That kiss could've lasted hours, but Tony just HAD to be the one to ruin the moment)

Tony: mind if I get a little bit of that action, palmer?

Taylor and Palmer: TONY! I OUGHT TO SHOOT YOU!!!!!!!

**Review so far…**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter four:**

(Setting: bullpen)

Tony: they were making' out in front of her car! It was gross!

Ziva: I think it's sweet!

Tony: it was probably as close as palmer has ever been to a living woman!

(Gibbs and McGee enter)

Gibbs: I think you both need to get to work on our new case!  
Tony: which is?

Gibbs: a woman was found dead.

Tony: and that's weird, how?

Gibbs: all her limbs were cut off.

(Duckie, Abby, and palmer, enter, waiting for the perfect time to butt-in)

Tony: why are WE investigating it?

Gibbs: she was a marine.

Ziva: anymore questions?

Duckie: not the first meat puzzle I've ever put together

Ziva: that's not a question, duckie

Taylor: that's disturbing…on many levels!

Duckie: obviously you aren't familiar with our past cases!

Abby: there was this one time where this totally whacked out guy thought McGee's books were real, and then he tried to shoot me because I was based on one of the characters!

Taylor: that is also very disturbing!

Palmer: you get used to it

Taylor: get used to what?

Palmer: many things about NCIS are disturbing. I find it fun!

Ziva: I find it disturbing that you find disturbing things fun!?!?!

Tony: what?

Ziva: never mind. You're useless, Tony.

Tony: doesn't bother me when my mom says it, doesn't bother me when you say it, Ziva.

Gibbs: back on topic, all of you.

Taylor: do we get to investigate the crime scene?

Gibbs: that's kind of necessary!

(Taylor reaches for her car keys and Gibbs says :)

Gibbs: you won't need those.

Taylor: why not?

Gibbs: the body was found in the alley behind the building.

Tony: now even I find that disturbing!

Gibbs: It's even more disturbing to know that she was the receptionist on the 1st floor, and my name was written in her blood on the wall.

**Review so far…**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter five:**

(Setting: back alley)

Duckie: looks like she didn't die from being cut up…

Gibbs: then how did she die?

Duckie: it's hard to say…

(he pulls a thermometer out of a piece of the arm)

Duckie: her temperature is very low. My guess is that she was dead for at least 4-5 day's now, but since she was brutally sliced into multiple pieces, it's hard to tell.

McGee: that explains the *out to lunch* sign on the front desk…that was left there for the past six days.

Ziva: what do you think it means?

Gibbs: what Ziva?

Ziva: your name written in blood on the wall.

Gibbs: I don't know, but I want a sample of the blood. No one said it belonged to her.

(Setting: Abby's lab)

Abby: Gibbs's famous gut was right, it's not her blood.

Tony: since when is Gibbs wrong?

Abby: Exactly!

Ziva: then whose is it?

Abby: the janitor or the second floor

McGee: Creepy…

(Gibbs enters)

Gibbs: So?

Abby: you were right!

Gibbs: I know, I just want to know who it was.

McGee: he was the janitor for the second floor, sir.

Gibbs: he's making his way up the stairs, Abby.

Abby: what?!?!?!?!?

McGee: let's just hope he won't make it to the seventh floor.

Gibbs: he won't.

**Chapter six:**

(Setting: coffee shop, just down the street from the building)

Taylor: I don't like this Jimmy

Palmer: are you worried? You shouldn't be. I'm here for you, if you need me.

Taylor: it's not that… I hear something.

Palmer: what is it?

Taylor: Shhh! They said they…OH MY GOSH!!!!!

Palmer: what?!?!? What is it?!?!?

Taylor: The murderers! They want to kill me! Their after me, Jimmy! Of all people! They plan on killing the mail carrier on the third floor next…then they are going to get the bathroom attendant on the third floor…then, me.

Palmer: Not on my watch!

Taylor: Shhh!!!!! They'll hear you! They don't know were here! I'd like to keep it that way!

Palmer: we need to know who they are! We can't just leave!  
Taylor: look, there's the back exit. We will go out that way, and then we will get far enough away that they can't see us, and then we'll call Gibbs…and start running!

Palmer: I can't do this. I can't just walk away and leave them, when their in our grasp, not even knowing who they are!

Taylor: I'd rather live that go out there, not to mention without any backup, nor handcuffs!

Palmer: but you have a gun in that bag!

Taylor: There are too many of them. Gibbs will get the tapes to the security camera. It's a lot safer than coming up to them and saying 'hi. I'm the woman you want to kill. I'm going to shoot you know' then, shoot one of them, while the others gang up on me!

Palmer: I'm not going to risk them getting away.

Taylor: I'm not going to risk losing my favorite person in the world, all because his killers wanted to kill me!

Palmer: fine, have it your way.

Taylor: thank you.

(Setting: bullpen)

Tony: they really said they were after Taylor?!? But why?

Palmer: I didn't stick around to find out.

Gibbs: good idea! I don't feel like losing another teammate!

Ziva: she is staying with us.

Gibbs: Ziva's right. We almost lost duckie when we left him with only one body guard, so I think I'll leave you with…Ziva, Tony, and McGee

Palmer: I'm going, too!

Gibbs: Taylor needs to stay focused. You will distract her. No, you will stay with me, duckie, and Abby. Were going to find all of the people Taylor said were in danger, and then get the tapes from the coffee shop. I need all the help I can get.

Palmer: if it will help catch the fiends who are trying to catch Taylor.

Taylor: before you leave, I want one last kiss

Palmer: if it's up to me, it won't be our last!

(As they kiss, everyone has a different reaction. Ziva-try's not to watch Abby-whispers to McGee about how sweet it is McGee- gets a slight look of disgust Tony- falls back in his chair, covering his mouth to hold back a laugh Gibbs- shows no emotion Duckie-ponders the thought of his first kiss)

Gibbs: ok, you've got to breathe sometime! We need to leave. Tony, SHUT-UP!

Tony: yeah, yeah boss

Gibbs: watch it, tony!

**Chapter seven**

(Setting: Taylor's home)

Taylor: this is the living room

Tony: wow, its nice here

Taylor: my ex-husband was a part-time hit-man.

Ziva: that's…weird

Taylor: I hated that man until the day he died

(Long awkward silence)

Tony: I get to sleep with the girls! McGee gets night shift!

Taylor: I will shoot you so many times, your brains will be scattered across the carpet!

Ziva: I want a turn!

Tony: shut-up Ziva!

Ziva: it's not your place to tell me what to do, Tony!

Taylor: I'm going to go to the bathroom…and Tony is NOT going with me!

Tony: darn!

McGee: he wouldn't approve of this behavior!

Ziva: who?

McGee: Gibbs

Tony: Gibb's isn't here right now!

McGee: Whatever, Tony.

Taylor: I'm just gonna go now!

(Setting: coffee shop)

Manager: who are you? You look familiar…you're here almost every day.

Gibbs: I like coffee

Manager: I'm Jeffery Howard. What can I do ya for?

Gibbs: actually, we need the tapes from about 5:30 this afternoon

Jeff: no problem

Abby: we also need all the receipts from the same time period

Gibbs: we might need to look for fingerprints, but I think we can get an identity from the video tapes

Jeff: that won't be a problem. We just shut down. No more customers, so you can stay all night if you want!

Gibbs: is it to late to ask for some coffee?

(Setting: Taylor's home)

Ziva: how long is she going to be in there?!?!?

Tony: be patient! Don't women have some kind of period or something where they bleed out of their…

McGee: I think we should check on her. Ziva, you do it!

Ziva: why me?

McGee: you're the only woman here, other than Taylor.

Ziva: fine

(After two or three minutes, Ziva comes back in a rush, and seems worried)

McGee: what's wrong?

Ziva: she isn't there!

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review it's my first fic EVER with the advice and help of my wonderful friend writingfreak145 who you should review alot more on her story Revealing 'cause I talk to her all the time at school and she is always saying that she won't update anymore if you don't review so please review people because she isn't letting me read the rest either and I want to know what happens too PLEASE!!! Oh and PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW MY STORY I POLISHED THE REVIEW BUTTON TILL IT'S NICE AND SHINY FOR YOU TO PRESS. SO PULL A DEEDEE FROM DEXTER'S LABRATORY AND PUSH THE BUTTON BUT QUICKLY BEFOR SAY 'OOOOOO WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO?' :P. Review people review.  
**


End file.
